ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Labor Pain
Card Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Championship Pentagon Jr. © vs. Ryo Hazuki vs. Hernandez w/Konnan & Diamante Unsanctioned Fight Without Honor Match Dylan James Check vs. Ace Walker DXW Social Network Championship "El Tigré" Manny Rivera © vs. Peter Pan Sakura Hagiwara vs. The Masked Woman; If The Masked Woman loses, she'll unmask to reveal herself. DXW Global Television Championship; If The Masked Man loses, he'll unmask to reveal himself. Chuckie Finster © vs. The Masked Man The Female Armed Forces (Sonya Blade & Cammy White) vs. The Saiyan Shield (Caulifla & Kale) w/Fasha Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW United States Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Joe Higashi vs. Buzz DXW Global Tag Team Championship The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) © vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) DXW Global Women's Championship Shura © vs. Risty Jackson DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) © vs. The Hardcore Amazons (Franceska Mila-Rose & Minori Rokujou-Jackson) w/Marida Cruz Preshow Serena vs. Lisa DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Terry Bogard & Blue Mary © vs. Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito LaborPainPreshow1.jpg LaborPainPreshow2.jpg LaborPainDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPainDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg LaborPainDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPainDXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg LaborPainFemaleArmedForcesvSaiyanShield.jpg LaborPainDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg LaborPainSarkuraHagiwaravTheMaskedWoman.jpg LaborPainDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg LaborPainDJCvAceWalker.jpg LaborPainDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Lisa offers Serena a handshake, but Serena slaps her and assaulting her then hits her with XY-AY! as the crowd boos at her. Serena goes for another XY-AY! until a voice was heard throughout the arena. The voice then says "We warned you, Serena. Your attitude will let us freeze you. You're done for, Serena...after you dumped Ash." The crowd gasps in shock as Serena shouts not to mentioning Ash Ketchum's name. Then another voice was heard as it says to Serena "Serena...your time is up. The Elements...is here!" The crowd cheers loudly as two women came out in their motorbikes riding around the 6-sided ring as the two women are revealed as Akitsu & Homura aka The Elements as they were the ones who sent those cryptic messages to Serena in the last few weeks. The Elements then enter the ring as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Serena goes after them, but Akitsu hits her with Superkick then Frozen Tundra, then Homura goes to the top rope and hits her with The Phoenix Wing. Akitsu then carries Serena with her and she and Homura ride out of the arena. *1. During the match, The Beautiful Blonde Babes (Jenny Realight, Tracey De Santa, & Holli Would) are watching the match on a TV backstage. Final moments of the match were Franceska tags in Minori sets up for MR2 on Zeena, a woman in reptilian hoodie "Pearl Harbors" Marida Cruz and tosses her to the steps as Franceska saw the mysterious girl until Lord Dominator knocks her off the apron with Evil Chuck Taylors then she freed Zeena from MR2 and hits Minori with Elimination Domination. Zeena then locks Minori up with Z-Rack to make her tap out. After the match, the mysterious girl goes into the ring and celebrates The Mistresses of Society's' title defense as the camera shows her face as Demencia from Villainous and she joins Lord Dominator and Zeena. Then The Beautiful Blonde Babes arrives at the stage and confronting The Mistresses of Society as they are flashing their belts to them. *2. As Chuckie Finster locks him up with Standing Chuck Bar, The Masked Man breaks the hold as he pushes Chuckie and bumps into referee Hiroyuki Unno. The Masked Man grabs the chair from under the ring and is about to hit Chuckie with it until Tommy Pickles rushes in and tackles The Masked Man and locks him up with The L.P. Pain (Cobra Clutch) with combine with Chuckie Chan Kick from Chuckie Finster, and Chuckie delivers a pinfall victory after Tommy throws the chair away as he comes out. After the match, The Masked Man jumps Chuckie Finster and hits him with GTS in front of Tommy Pickles. The Masked Man aggressively takes off his mask as the crowd was in complete shock that the masked man revealed as RGW's Lucas North. Tommy Pickles springboards him with a clothesline, but Lucas North counters with a North Knee followed by GTS. Lucas North then picks Chuckie's DXW Global Television Championship belt and raises it then drops it down then step on it as the crowd boos at him. *3. After the match, The LK celebrating their Global Tag Team Championship victory until The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) in their new look jumps Lincoln Loud & Kinjack and they assaulting them. The Usos hits Lincoln Loud with Ally-Us then hits Kinjack with Ally-Us as well. Then The Usos turns attention to The White Tigers and hits them with a stereo superkick, and then they dive at them in stereo with a body splash. The Usos then picks up The LK's DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts and raises it as the crowd mixed with cheers and boos. *4. After the match, Shura raises Risty's arm as the crowd is giving them a standing ovation. *5. After the match, Ash Ketchum and Buzz are shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. But Higashi came back to the ring and hit both Ash and Buzz with a kendo stick. Joe Higashi throws Buzz out of the ring and locks Ash Ketchum up with a Cross Armbreaker until the lights went out. Then a mysterious theme play through the speaker system as the pyro burst at the entrance stage as someone appears on the stage and the crowd explodes as that person was revealed as Myst Motone, who is making his DXW return after a year sabbatical! Myst Motone walks into the ring as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" as Higashi lets Ash Ketchum go. Higashi and Myst starring each other face-to-face and Myst Motone hit him with the Myst Cutter. Then Myst helps Ash up and hits him with the Myst Cutter as well. The crowd chanting "WELCOME BACK!" as Myst Motone grabbed the mic and told the crowd "Yo, Myst Motone is back! And yes...today's my birthday. I got my birthday present including...returns right here, give Myst Cutter to Joe Higashi and Ash Ketchum, then I'm gonna leave until I will make my in-ring return in one week of tomorrow on Adrenaline #37. And I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me. As far as I concern..." Then he stops and picks up Ash's DXW United States Championship belt. He then ends his promo by saying "I will be your next US Champion in the future!" Myst raises the belt as the crowd cheers then he puts it back to Ash Ketchum. Myst Motone leaves the ring and walks out thus heading to the back with a standing ovation. *6. After the match, Fasha spears Cammy through the steel guardrail. As Fasha comes to the ring, The Saiyan Shield isn't finished yet as they are assaulting Sonya. As The Saiyan Shield sets up for Triple Powerbomb, the crowd explodes as B. Orchid, who is making her shocking appearance, rush to the ring and attacking The Saiyan Shield out of the ring. B. Orchid & Sonya were helping an injured Cammy up to the back as the crowd applauding them. *7. Before the match, Manny Rivera sets Timmy Turner in the wheelchair next to the announce table. During the match after Trés Tigré Amigos to Peter Pan, the lights went out. The lights came back on and referee Hiroyuki Unno got knocked out of the ring as The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Mokuba Kaiba, & Hope Estheim) attacking Manny Rivera until the lights went out again. The lights came back on again as Kyuss (Kinzer Wheeler, Buzz, & Milakin) are brawling with The Lost Boys to the back. The ending of the match was Manny sends Timmy to the ring brings the chair to him and he orders Timmy to hit Peter Pan with the chair and be the newest member of Kyuss. But Timmy hits Manny with the chair as the crowd was in complete shock of what happened and Timmy collapses. Then Peter Pan smiles as he picks Manny up and hits him with Neverland Nightmare until referee Hiroyuki Unno comes back to the ring and does a slow count as Peter Pan delivers a pinfall victory. After the match, Peter Pan picks up his DXW Social Network Championship and carries an unconscious Timmy as he said to Timmy "Timmy...rest easily." then shouts "BANGARANG!!!" to the crowd. *8. The Masked Woman locks Sakura up with Koji Clutch until Dr. Chase Meridian comes to the ring apron and referee Nikkan Lee warns Meridian as Revy comes out from the crowd to the ringside giving Sakura her crutch and hits The Masked Woman with it behind referee Nikkan Lee's back. Sakura gives the crutch back to Revy as she hits The Masked Woman with Misaki Special, then Ice Cream Somersault, and Sweet Dreams to deliver an upset pinfall victory. After the match, Dr. Chase Meridian & Revy come into the ring as they are celebrating Sakura's victory. The Masked Woman gets up and applauding sarcastically. She unmasks herself and the crowd was in total shock that the masked women were revealed as Sombra from Overwatch. Sombra begins to walk but hits Sakura with a spin kick, then walks out as Revy failed to hit her with her crutch. Dr. Chase Meridian helps Sakura up as Sombra pull an evil smirk at Sakura. *9. After they busted each other wide open after countering and kicking off each other's finishers, DJC sets up a table, saturating it with lighter fluid, and sets it on fire. Dylan goes for Cupcake Smasher off the ladder through the flaming table, but Ace Walker counters and they both fall off the ladder through the flaming table and the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" Ace Walker slowly gets up and DJC gets up as well and Ace hits him with Benadryller to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Ace Walker and DJC are both passing out as the crowd chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap 5x)" as referee John Cone calls out the trainers and EMTs. Ace Walker and DJC are both carried out of the arena on stretchers. They go to the ambulance and drives away to the hospital. *10. Before the match, referee Mike Chioda ejected Konnan & Diamante out of the match. After the match, Ryo Hazuki celebrating his title victory. Konnan and the rest of LAX escort Hernandez out of the arena as Pentagon Jr. and Ryo Hazuki shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor then Pentagon Jr. leaves the ring. The confetti flies down and fireworks are bursting as Ryo Hazuki resumes celebrating to close the show. Miscellaneous *A promo for DXW Hardcore Halloween was shown during the event. *In his locker room, the DXW United States Champion, Ash Ketchum is warming up until Buzz arrives. Buzz said to Ash to may the best man wins after what they will do to Joe in the match. Ash says the same thing and then says to Buzz that he was shocked that his wife and her partner appeared and kidnapped his ex-girlfriend, Serena. Buzz laugh about that a bit until he told Ash to see him in the ring and walks out. Ash then resumes his warm-up and sees a text message from his phone. Ash replies to the text message by texting to Akitsu "I'll be ready later when I win or lose, Akitsu." Ash continued his warm-up before his big title defense later tonight. *Backstage, the DXW Social Network Champion, "El Tigré" Manny Rivera wheels a comatose Timmy Turner, who got beat up, burnt up, whipped and scarred in a wheelchair. Manny told Timmy "We made it, Timmy! You're gonna watch me have some fun with your so-called "Savior" from the Neverland tonight. This is gonna be so good!" as Manny wheels Timmy to the ring. *Earlier during the event, Sawyer the Cleaner won the DXW Women Hardcore Championship from Sarada Uchiha as Sarada enjoying her meal at Steak n Shake until Sawyer the Cleaner arrives and hits Sarada with a glass full of milkshake and hits her with Slice & Dice and wins the title by pinfall and walks away with it. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2017